


Not Without You

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan has waited long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larienelengasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything! I just enjoying playing in his world  
> Title: Not Without You  
> Rating: Mild R  
> pairing: Elladan/Thranduil, Glorfindel/Erestor (implied), Elrohir/Legolas (implied)  
> Beta: Nuinzullien  
> Warnings: Slash, M/M  
> Summary: Elladan has waited too long.

“That's it,” Elladan said suddenly. He stood up and walked over to his gear. He could feel his twin watching him. “Get ready,” he told Elrohir. “We'll head out and meet them before you drive me insane.” 

Elrohir had not replied, and Elladan had not expected him to. He did, however, hear Elrohir getting up from where he sat, and in a short while, both were ready to go. 

“Who broke first?” Glorfindel grinned. The golden haired elf was leaning back against one of the stalls in the stable, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced over at the twins as they entered the stables. He had been waiting for them. 

“If I had to hear him mention how long it was taking one more time...” Elladan chuckled as he tilted his head towards his twin. 

“And you are not anxious at all for them to arrive?” the younger twin replied back. Both Elrohir and Glorfindel chuckled when Elladan rolled his eyes and moved to the stall where he kept his horse. 

Elladan couldn't deny it. He was just as anxious as his twin for the Mirkwood party to arrive. While he did look forward to seeing his long-times friend, Legolas again, it was Thranduil he was most looking forward to seeing. 

“Erestor told you to wait at the stables, didn't he?” Elrohir asked Glorfindel. 

“He mentioned it, but I already had the feeling the two of you wouldn't wait much longer,” Glorfindel said. “Erestor wanted me to make sure you both stayed out of trouble until we join the others.” 

“If you had not seen Erestor in months, would you wait?” Elladan asked when they had all mounted their horses. 

Glorfindel merely shook his head in reply. He had spent months away from his mate before, so he knew how hard it could be. The difference was Glorfindel already had a strong connection with his mate, so when he was gone on patrol with the others he was able to sense his mate. Elladan and Elrohir did not yet have that connection, though something told him they would soon. 

“You seem amused by all this.” Elladan's comment cut into Glorfindel's thoughts and he grinned at the younger elf. 

“I am,” he admitted, chuckling lightly. “Only because I have the feeling that Thranduil and Legolas are just as anxious to arrive here as you are to see them,” he added. “And yes, I plan to tease Thranduil about it every chance I get.” 

Elladan shook his head but couldn't quite hide his grin either. He enjoyed seeing the way Glorfindel and Thranduil often baited each other. The two older elves had been friends for a very long time, and it was amusing to watch them tease each other. It was a side of Thranduil that Elladan really enjoyed seeing. 

Just as Elladan was about to reply, his horse became agitated. He was quick to soothe the animal, looking around at where they were. One look at his twin and he knew Elrohir was sensing something as well. Keeping the horse's reins in one hand, Elladan rested his other hand on the hilt of his sword. Something wasn't right, and everything suddenly felt too quiet around them. 

He eased his horse up next to Glorfindel's. The three elves all tensed up at once when they caught a very familiar scent. Elladan had just pulled his sword from its sheath when the first orc attacked. It was dealt with quickly, but with every orc they took down, two more would appear. 

It didn't take long for them to figure out that the orcs would send a few out to attack at a time. Once those had been dealt with, more would charge. It was a smart plan, too smart for orcs, and Elladan briefly wondered who was behind the attack. 

He turned to face the orc coming up behind him,but before he could strike, the creature fell to his knees. It was then that Elladan saw the arrow lodged in the back of the orc's head. 

“Mind if we join the fun?” Legolas asked, grinning as he released another arrow into a nearby orc, then more past Elladan. 

“Only your son would think this was fun,” Glorfindel replied. The comment was directed at Thranduil, who already had his own sword drawn and moved to strike the orc standing before him. 

Between the three elves from Rivendell and those from Mirkwood, it didn't take them long to deal with any remaining orcs. Thranduil sent out a few of his scouts to make sure none of the foul beasts had made a run for it, while the others made sure that nothing of the dead creatures remained. 

A sudden gentle touch to his arm got Elladan's attention. He turned to look, and found Thranduil standing beside him. He remained silent as he watched the other elf caring for the minor wound on Elladan's arm 

“Just a scratch,” the King told him. “I merely wanted to be sure.” 

Elladan nodded and thanked Thranduil quietly once the wound was cleaned and bandaged. He had been about to say something, when Thranduil stepped forward and kissed him. Elladan shivered when he felt the King's hands push into his hair just as the kiss deepened. 

“That is how I prefer to have you thank me,” Thranduil chuckled lightly. “I didn't ride all this way just to have you act as if we were not together,” he added. 

“You think I would ride out to meet you if I wasn't anxious to see you?” Elladan questioned. “I waited for as long as I could stand, it was taking you too long.” 

Thranduil's laugh echoed around them as he slid one arm around Elladan's waist and eased him closer against him. This time the kiss was slow and tender, but even more passionate than the first. It was meant to last and it did, until both elves could no longer ignore the need for air. 

“We're setting up camp for the night,” Thranduil said. “It is already too late to try and make it back now. We'll start making our way at dawn's first light.”

The camp was set up a short time later. Thranduil had given the first watch to some of his guards, and a small fire had been started. It was not big enough to alert anyone or anything of their location, but still enough to keep them warm for the night. 

Elladan finally took the time to check the wound on his arm. It was already healing from what he could see, and he barely even felt it at all now. He moved his hand when Thranduil reached over to fix the bandage. 

“Leave it,” the King told him. He was sitting next to Elladan and moved one arm around him, looking toward the fire. “Let it heal.” 

“I would have taken care of it eventually,” Elladan pointed out. He found himself lost in Thranduil's gaze when the King turned his head to look at him. 

“I know,” Thranduil replied. “I may not have your father's healing abilities, but I have some.” He smiled at him. “What good is a King who can't heal his own warriors if it is needed?

Elladan nodded in agreement as he leaned closer and kissed Thranduil. Having the King this close to him again after all this time apart made him wonder how he managed to make it through their separation. 

“Am I interrupting?” Glorfindel asked as he dropped down beside the two elves 

“Yes,” Thranduil replied before Elladan had a chance to. “Don't you have anyone else you can annoy for a while?” 

Glorfindel merely chuckled in reply, then made himself comfortable. It was obvious he wasn't leaving any time soon. He looked over at Elladan and winked before he turned onto his back and stared up at the sky. 

“I was trying to annoy Elrohir,” Glorfindel replied to Thranduil. “But it seems your son had other plans for him.” He grinned as he looked over at Elladan. “Your twin will be occupied for a while.” 

“This does not surprise me,” Elladan replied, laughing lightly. “He has been looking forward to seeing Legolas again.” 

“That much was obvious,” Glorfindel nodded. “I would say you both were looking forward to having someone visit.” 

Elladan knew Glorfindel was saying something else, but he was not listening to what was being said. Thranduil had tilted Elladan's head slightly and was kissing along his neck slowly. He barely managed to keep from moaning when Thranduil marked him. 

“He talks too much,” Thranduil whispered into his ear, making him almost burst out laughing. 

Elladan waited until Thranduil had moved to lay on his side then settled against him. It was a comfortable feeling, and he only vaguely heard anything Glorfindel and Thranduil said to each other before he drifted off to sleep. 

~ *~ * ~

 

“I am pleased to see you all have arrived in one piece,” Erestor commented. He had come to meet them at the stables once he knew they had arrived. 

“There was no reason to doubt we would,” Glorfindel replied as he walked up to his mate and took him into his arms. 

“Is this where we should interrupt him?” Elladan said to Thranduil, watching Glorfindel bury his hands in Erestor's hair and kiss him deeply to keep him from saying anything else. 

“We could,” Thranduil chuckled. “Only, then we'd have to wait even longer before we can have some of our own privacy,” he pointed out. “And I do recall you saying something about giving me a proper welcome to Rivendell.” 

Elladan looked over at Elrohir, but his twin's attention was once again on Legolas. It had been that way since they had joined with the Mirkwood party. Not that he could blame his twin. Elladan's attention had been mostly on Thranduil. 

Elladan assured Erestor he would show Thranduil to the room that had been set up for him. Elladan planned to stay with the King anyway, and he was sure that Erestor already knew this. Once promised the horses would be cared for, Elladan led the way to the guest rooms. 

“How long is your stay?” he asked once they were in the room. 

“As long as you wish me to stay,” Thranduil replied. “I meant it when I said that either you return to Mirkwood with me, or I will stay here with you.”

Elladan tilted his head just slightly, watching Thranduil move to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as Thranduil trailed the tips of his fingers along Elladan's jaw slowly. 

“You have a realm to run,” Elladan replied. “As King...” 

“As King, “ Thranduil interrupted, “ I can do as I wish, and I will not be without you at my side again.” 

All other thoughts were pushed from Elladan's mind as Thranduil slowly started kissing along his neck. He tilted his head back and moaned quietly. He didn't resist when Thranduil lowered him back onto the bed. He had ached to feel Thranduil this way again, and the desire was building quickly. 

“Now,” Thranduil growled into Elladan's ear. “Welcome me to Rivendell.” 

For the rest of the night, that was exactly what Elladan did.

~ * ~ * ~

“What thoughts are running through your mind this time?” Thranduil asked Elladan as he walked up behind him. He kissed the back of Elladan's shoulder and slid his arms around his mate's waist. 

“Just an old memory,” Elladan replied. “I was thinking of the time you arrived in Rivendell.” 

Thranduil rested his head on Elladan's shoulder and moved one hand up to his mate's arm, tracing his finger over the tiny scar that had been left from that battle. Thranduil had been true to his word and had stayed with Elladan from that moment since. They spent equal time in both realms, traveling back and forth when needed. 

“We could stay longer if you wish,” Thranduil said, kissing his ear softly. He smiled as he felt Elladan shiver against him. 

“No,” Elladan shook his head. “I promised you one last trip to Mirkwood before we sail.” He turned his head to look at Thranduil. “And like you, I always keep a promise.” 

“Then let's get this journey started,” Thranduil replied. “If we make it there before Elrohir and Legolas arrive, I shall enjoy welcoming you back to Mirkwood.” 

Elladan laughed, then turned and kissed his mate deeply. It hadn't been long after Thranduil had come to Rivendell when they had made their relationship official. In fact, it had been a year later when they had been bound to each other. Legolas and Elrohir had done the same not long after. 

This would be their last journey to Mirkwood, and from there, they decided it was time to join the many other elves who had sailed to Valinor. There were many who Elladan would be happy to see again. His father and mother most of all. He could only imagine the stories Glorfindel or Erestor had told them by now. 

Just before they crossed the borders of Rivendell, Elladan turned his horse and looked back one more time. This would be the last time he would see the one place he had called home all his life. He had many memories here, both good and bad. 

Elladan glanced over at Thranduil, who he had felt was watching him, and smiled at his mate. He nodded his head then turned around and started down the path towards Mirkwood. It wasn't easy leaving Rivendell, and he was sure that Thranduil would find it just as hard to say goodbye to Mirkwood when the time came. 

One thing he knew for sure was that as long as he had Thranduil with him, it really didn't matter where they were. They had a lifetime of memories to make once they reached Valinor. 

The end.


End file.
